1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to marble games, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ball sequencing game wherein the same directs a series of spheres along sequentially positioned ramps to ultimately align the spheres with target spheres positioned at a lowermost end of the lowermost ramp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ball sequencing games of various types have been provided in the prior art. The prior art has heretofore utilized such sequencing structure to arrange spheres in various manners for amusement and entertainment of individuals. Examples of the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,613,937 to Kitson wherein a toy-type house permits directing a sphere initially through a chimney and ultimately through a plurality of ramps within the house, with compartments to direct the spheres to a structural portion of the arrangement exteriorly of the house.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,350 to Wiggen sets forth a toy wherein the plurality of balls or marbles are controlled by manipulation of a ball supporting surface to one or more circular paths defined by annular shoulders within the housing of the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,872,194 to Kellinger sets forth a column of target balls positioned in a target, wherein the target balls may be discharged upon being struck by a missile ball mounted within a column within the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,673 to Rhodes sets forth an amusement device wherein spherical balls are directed through a predetermined trajectory upon an initial descent to arrange the spheres in a predetermined position within the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,041 to Goldfarb, et al. sets forth a ball transfer and capture game wherein balls are directed in a predetermined relationship through the organization in a prescribed manner about various turn-table type arrangements.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved ball sequencing game as addressed by the instant invention wherein the same directs itself to the amusement and entertainment of individuals utilizing a novel spherical directing ramp structure.